Intoxicating
by Amayyxox101
Summary: Maeve Wood has always been best friends with James Potter the 2nd, eventhough she does find him rather cute. Shes obsessed with Quidditch, but what happens when a party filled with alcohol, leave Maeve pregnant with James' baby?


Chapter one.

"First day of Quidditch practice!" Oh, what sweet words to come out of Shawn Finnigan's mouth. I jumped onto Shawn's back so he would carry me to the Quidditch Arena, because I just simply did not feel like walking and was just in a very good mood. This is what Quidditch does to me. "You should ride me more often, Maeve," Shawn said looking over his shoulder at me and winked.

I rolled my eyes and slapped the back of his head. "Ow!" he exlaimed and dropped me to the ground as he rubbed the spot on his head where I slapped him. "Shawn made another sexual remark, Maeve?" James Potter, my bestest best friend asked, coming up to Shawn and I, who were in the middle of one of Hogwarts' corridors. "Yup," I answered simply and then, out of nowhere, I jumped into James' arms. He caught me easilly.

I kissed his cheek and jumped out of his embrace as the three of us made our way to the Quidditch pitch. "Hey, do you two know where Frank is?" James asked us. Shawn replied no, whilst I replied,"Probably in the library. You know he spends half his time on the Quidditch pitch and the other half in the library." "Yep, and now my Quidditch half is running," I heard the low voice of Frank Longbottom say clearly behind us.

James, Shawn and I whirled around to see our last best friend holding his Beater. "Frankie!" I squealed and ran into his arms. Frank is like my big brother. Hes got big muscles that he uses with huge force during Quidditch games. Frank wrapped his arms around me in a hug until I pulled away from him. "Had fun in that library of yours?" I asked him and ruffled his brown hair.

He grimaced and fixed his hair, while replieing,"very much." "Well, lets get to practice. Im Gryffindor captain this year and I can so easilly kick your arses off this team!" James threatened us. The three of us erupted in laughter. "You wouldnt even dream of doing that, James. Were the best thing that ever happened to the team!" Frank said to him and picked me up bridal style and headed off infront of James and Shawn so we could finish up our practice.

"Potter! Your the Captain and so you show up late on first practice?!" Dave Thomas exlaimed. "Shut your mouth, Thomas, and thanks for reminding me. I can kick you off this team before you could say Quidditch," James spat at the boy. Dave opened his mouth to say something, but then decided not to. "Just go on with practice, James," I told him.

James nodded his head and split our team in half so we could play against each other. Oh, by the way, im a chaser. I guess I should tell you more about myself. My name is Maeve Lorraine Wood. Im the daughter of Oliver Wood and a Muggle woman by the name Suzanne. I take my fathers great interest in Quidditch. Maeve + Quidditch = Life.

By the way, if your confused by my name, its pronounced - May-Vee. People usually pronounce it wrong and it annoys the merlin out of me. Ever since I was a little girl people would get so confused with it. I have dark brown hair and brown eyes with a slim figure. I was sorted into Gryffindor house in my first year and iam known to be very mischevious with my three best friends. Im in my seventh year, with my best friends.

I have no friends that are girls. I guess I just get along more with boys. Always have and always will, I guess. My bestest friend is James Potter. Hes really good looking, most girls fancy him, hes popular, seeker for Gryffindor team, and just made captain. I sort of like him, I mean, hes good looking but hes my best friend. I just dont really pay attention to the whole hes-so-good-looking-thing.

Next is Frank Longbottom. Hes named after his grandfather, and is the son of Neville and Hannah Longbottom. Frank plays Beater on Gryffindor team, which explains his huge muscles. Frank is good looking, but hes like a big brother to me. Hes always looking out for me, and helps me a lot with my school work. Hes very smart, spending half his time in the library, and being a prefect. Hes got a massive schedule, with being prefect and playing quidditch.

Last is Shawn Finnigan. The truth? Shawn is a pervert. Dont get me wrong, I love Shawn to death but really, he can be a real huge nasty perv. Hes usually always trying to look up my skirt and says sexual remarks to me. I usually ignore it until I cant take it anymore and I hit him, or James and Frank beat the crap out of him. Playfully fighting though. Shawn recycles girls like its his job. He dates a different girl every two weeks. Hes a womanizer, you could say.

"Maeve!" I heard James yell. I turned my head, as I was sitting on my broom in the air. James had a horrifying look on his face. My brow furrowed in confusion. What the arse is his problem? Then, out of the blue, something hard hit me square in the stomach, knocking me off my broom and onto the ground unconcious.

--------------

"Is she awake?" I heard someone hush. All I saw was darkness. Very very black darkness. Was I blind? Did someone turn out the lights? Then, I realized my eyes were closed. I opened them slowly and saw the whole Gryffindor Quidditch team, stand around me as I laid in the Hospital wing. "Maeve!" my best friends chorused. "What-what happened?" I asked, rubbing my stomach that killed as I tried to sit up on my hospital bed.

"Youve managed to land in the Hospital wing on the second day of school," Nurse Lee told me. "Oh," was all I said. "Is she going to be alright?" Frank asked the Nurse. "Of course. You should be out of here by tonight," she replied and made her way to the office. "Well, since Maeve is going to live, you know what this calls for, right?" Shawn said.

"What?" people asked, around us. "Party!" he sang cheerfully. I chuckled softly. "I agree, we should have a party on my behalf of going to live!" I said and laughed lightly. Everyone around us cheered for the wild party that Shawn always throws. "In the Room of Requirements at seven! Tell everyone you know," Shawn told the crowd, who nodded and hurried out of the Hospital wing.

"Who hit me?" I asked simply. "Dave Thomas," Frank answered and sneered. "Wait till I get my hands on that weasel!" he added angrilly. I grinned and pulled Frank down for a hug. "I dont get a hug?" pouted Shawn. I chuckled and pulled Shawn down for a tight hug. "Ooh, baby," he moaned, rubbing my back with his palm. I pulled away from him and James and Frank hit him on the side of the head at the same time.

"Ow!" he exlaimed and rubbed his head. "Everyones always hitting me!" he said and crossed his arms over his chest as the rest of us just laughed.


End file.
